High school's fun! Yeah right! well maybe
by Ravendarus
Summary: my name is Toph and I’m about to tell you my story, about how high school changed my life, how I fell in love, how I was hurt, and broken, how I kicked butt, and how I won in the end.!
1. Chapter 1

Cloudenvy- I thought I'd try something new! Woot!

Kera- Am I in it?

Cloudenvy- no!

Iyou- hn….

Rosuto-……w-what kinda s-story is it?

Cloudenvy- a Avatar story, it's about Toph and Sokka

Iyou- the meat lover?

Kera- yey!

Cloudenvy- a Tokka story!

Iyou- cloudenvy doesn't own avatar or the characters in it

Kera- awhh I wanted to say that!

Cloudenvy- you guys are impossible to live with, oh well on with the story (by the way it's in Toph's P.O.V (Point of view)

Prologue – my name is Toph and I'm about to tell you my story, about how high school changed my life, how I fell in love, how I was hurt, and broken, how I kicked butt, and how I won in the end.!!

Chapter 1 – a new high school.

I flip through my ipods songs and happen to land on numb by Linkin park.

Not that it matters

Nope

I turn to my pot filled with Kraft dinner that I'm making, not for me though, heck I'd be lucky to even get to have it once, nope my rich parents make me eat gross gourmet food YUCK!

I'm making it for my friend, and my god child.

I could be doing anything else in the morning but no, I'm making Kraft dinner for a 17 year old and a 6 year old. Woh weird.

I stuffed the Kraft dinner into a container and grabbed my skate board and flew out the door.

(I'll tell you a secret I'm blind, I'm also an earthbender, and my friend I mentioned earlier made me a metal skate board that I could bend, and ride, without crashing! That's right I'm a metal bender MUHAHHA!! Anyways back to the story!)

"WOOOO!!" I shouted as I flew down the street, silently thanking the fact that my parents have to go to work all day and only are at home at night, if they saw my like this they'd freak.

Well actually it's funny to "watch" them scramble when I pretend to fall, they don't even know I'm an earthbender. I flipped my Ipod to On my own by Hedley.

"hahahaha" I laughed.

Finally I got to the place I was heading, I walked into the small house and was tackled by a little blob.

"mamma Toph is here yey!!" a little six year old giggled. "yes I am Ayamari, my sweet Aya, now get off of me you great lump!" I smiled.

"yes mamma Toph" Ayamari smiled and got off. "I'm smiling at you mamma Toph, okay?" She told me just like she does everyday. I nodded, and turned to my old friend "Ryohei I brought breakfast, for you guys I got to go to a new high school today".

"alright, and thanks, and did you get kicked out of the other one, IN ONLY ONE MONTH!! Shame on you Toph!" Ryohei explained worriedly.

Yes shame on me, oh well

I gave Ayamari the box of Kraft dinner. "I'll 'see' you guys later bye!" I rushed out the door, and skateboarded all the way to school. I flipped my Ipod to the song Sadie Hawkins dance by Relient k

When I finally got there I was officially an hour late, go me! What rocks more is I'm blind so they can't blame me for being late, score! Oh yea some one will suffer in this building, four nations united high school prepare yourself for the fearsome and all mighty Toph is here!

I stuffed my Ipod into my pocket then I walked in and walked all over till I found the office.

"hello, why are you here today" the secretary asked me, "I'm new and I need a list of classes, and a guide, _please_" I asked blankly and I didn't really mean the please

my parents forced me to say things like that all the time

supposably it's polite

pefft

whatever

I could feel the women lead closer to see if I'm blind or not I silently laugh.

"yes very well", she hands me a paper, I take it anyways. "Sokka rukki please come to the office" she calls over the pa system. I hear the door open and a nervous heart beat pound as a boy walked over to us.

"listen Mrs. Kurry I didn't start the food fight in the café I swear" I hear the boy say.

" Sokka your not in trouble, I just want you to guide this young girl to her classes for today is that clear" Mr. (haha) Kurry told him. More like demanded.

We walked into the empty hall "so what's on your schedule" he 'Sokka' asked me. "I don't know you tell me" I shoved the paper into his hand, and he gasp "you have all the same classes as me alright! I mean that's cool" Sokka said trying to remain cool. Like he was ever cool to start with.

"yey me" I said sarcastically. "I know- wait that was sarcasm!" he yelled. Well he may be stupid but at least I can tease him easily.

Then he said the stupidest thing

"Hey you're blind!!" he shouted pointing out the obvious.

Oh yea, this was going to lllooooottttsssss of fun.

Cloudenvy- well how was it, please review!

Kera- if you do you'll get a cookie!!


	2. AN

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys a

Dearest readers, it saddens me to say that my computer got a virus, and has erased all my files, so that means all my storys are gone, that means I will have to start over again, sorry for that –Koyumi The Death bringer/cloudenvy


	3. Chapter 2

Cloudenvy- alright

Cloudenvy- alright!

Kera- new chapter!!

Cloudenvy- would you leave- oh nevermind

Iyou- hmmm

Rosuto-………..

Cloudenvy- who weird oh well time for a new chapter after I posted on most of my stories that I got a virus that deleted all of my hard work, and made me sad, so I'm working hard to re-write them all, so yea enjoy!

Chapter 2: school, lunch and more school great!

I frowned "you know instead of pointing out the obvious you could tell me what classes I have". Sokka smiled ( I think or it could have been a grin I couldn't really tell) "oh yea sure! Um you have Homeroom, Science, Lunch, Math and Gym" he told me. I grinned gym my best subject yes! "So what homeroom do we have" I asked.

"oh that's easy it's art with professor Iroh and don't worry you could put a bunch of dots on the page and get an A, the guys so laid back, and wise" Sokka said while acting smart, haha I only just met him and I already know he's not smart, but Iroh, where do I know that name hm. Oh well.

We walked down the hall and entered a classroom of chatty students suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug. "AHH" I shouted to my captor.

"Toph long time no see eh? And no need to shout my ears aren't that bad" my captor told me wait… I know that voice "Uncle Iroh!! Okay you can put me down it's nice to not see you to" I yelled.

Iroh chuckled and let me go "you never change Toph". Sokka was shocked "you know each other?" he yelled. "Yep I do, meathead, he's like family" I punched Sokka's shoulder "OW! What was that for".

"For being a meathead I guess" I heard a familiar voice.

"Sparky!!" I shouted to my old childhood friend Zuko, I could feel him glaring at me I grinned in return.

Iroh smiled "Class we have a new student, say hello to Toph Bei-fong", I heard a bunch of hello's some sarcastic, some meaningful, others just blah. A girl raised her hand, I knew she was testing me but I answered anyways.

"Yes?"

"Are you the Toph Bei-fong, the rich girl who lives in the biggest mansion in town?" she asked.

"yes, yes I am" I heard a bunch of wow's, OMG (oh my god), and one yea right from another girl.

Then Sokka went and said another stupid thing

"Hey guys guess what she's blind!!" he shouted.

That was cruel

Now he did it

Like I always say payback sucks but revenge is sweet so…

I punched him in the arm, really hard.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW"

I smirked at his pain.

"Glad to know you still enjoy other people's pain" Zuko (sparky) said.

"Of course" I smiled.

"Everyone in your seats and you can chat for 5 more minutes, then leave to go to your next class, Toph please seat beside Sokka". Iroh told all of us.

I scowled, the meathead, I'm stuck with him. Noooo the horror.

We walked to our seat which just happen to be a big round table, there were 5 people now sitting there (that includes me and Sokka). " Everyone meet Toph, Toph meet our gang". "Hi" I said, "hi my names Katara" the girl who asked me the first question greeted me, her heart beat flowed kinda like water.

"Hi my names Aang" a boy smiled, his heart beat felt light, "you already know me" Sparky (Zuko) muttered and his heart beat was swift yet gentle like a fire.

"Okay Katara your sugar queen, Aang will be twinkle toes, Sokka's meat head, and zuzu's sparky" I smirked at the shocked reactions (expect sparky, he was already used to it). "Sugar Queen"?! "Twinkle Toes"!! "Yey meat!! Wait was that an insult!!".

"Get used to it, she gives nicknames to every one" Zuko said (boy I change his name a lot).

And that's how homeroom went.

Science whet kinda like this…

"So how do you and sparky know each other?" Katara asked. Zuko groaned at his nickname I laughed "well we've known each other since childhood, and Iroh is his uncle so yea, if you dare think that I yuck love him I'll kick your butt for even thinking it" I threatened. Katara laughed but nodded.

Sokka sighed in relief.

Wait what? why would he do that.

Oh well.

Our teacher is a really freaky one , his name is Mr. Bumi, and he's totally crazy I don't think were even learning anything.

Sweeeeeeet.

Although that might come and bite me back someday.

Meh.

"So what's it like living in a huge mansion?" Aang asked, "Boring" I answer

Sokka gasped "are you kidding me it must be great".

"Take a walk in my well….lack of shoes and you try being me, see how much you like it" I muttered to him.

Zuko smiled "Amen to not liking home", "Amen" I cheered sarcastically.

"You guys are crazy" Katara giggled.

Oh yea sugar queen you keep thinking that, so I can find time for a great comeback.

"whatever sugar queen" I smirked cuz I could hear her stuttering to find a comeback man she can get angry I feel sorry for the pencil she just snapped.

I could hear Mr. Bumi rambling on about light bulbs, who in the world cares about light bulbs, they don't help me, they don't lighten up my day, or night for that matter. It must be a non-blind thing.

And that's how science went.

Now lunch was a different story and currently my favorite part of the day.

You see, Aang's is just basically across the street, so they go and eat in Aang's tree house.

And let me tell you for a tree house it was big! I felt around for such a long time to find a wall, till I crashed it kinda when like this….

BAMMMMM!! Thud.

"Toph are you okay?!" Sokka shouts at me "graggg, sure as long as you define okay as agonizingly painful, sure why not" I tell him. "Oh okay then" he said as he helps me up. Katara smiled "so shall we eat lunch" "YES!!" Sokka shouted, "MY EARS!" sparky yells to the meathead.

Yea

Strange

I know, but still we ate, and the guys started goofing off and Sokka fell out the door, but his foot got stuck in the latter and Sparky, and twinkle toes are helping him out leaving me a Katara alone.

"So, time for a girl chat" she cheers, I groan "do we have to".

"Yes"

"Fine" I mumble.

"So who do you like" she giggles

"It's my first day here! How should I know" I yell.

"Haha fine but I will keep asking you every day!!" she smiled at me and I frowned.

When the meathead was finally safe we walked back to the school for math, but because I don't like math and because it bores me to no end I'm going to skip right to gym, because I'm good at it and its fun.

Today we were outside running, surprisingly the top runners in the class were Sokka, Zuko and some other kid I don't know.

Ever since I can remember I was an amazing runner, I was always top in my class, and I know this is strange an earth bender a fast runner, well it's true, and I know this was going to be easy.

Coach Kojiro seemed unsure about letting me run, but finally said yes and let me run.

"You're going down sparky!" Sokka shouted, "Sure I am meathead" Zuko countered, while I just got in my place ready to kick all of there butts. When coach blew the whistle, Sokka and Zuko shot out in front racing head and head.

I got bored and decided to take the lead, I wish I could have seen there shocked faces, I turned around running backwards "see you guys at the finish line" I smirked then turned back and ran faster.

I sat down on the benches after I finished waiting for every one to finish so I could go home.

"How on earth can you run so fast" Sokka asked me, "easy it's called practice" I told him.

"Woh" he said amazed.

I smiled.

Not bad for my first day, I can't wait for tomorrow, but first to my friend's house, but not without another stupid comment

"So how can you know where you're running, you blind" Sokka asked me.

I swear that boy is denser then a solid rock, I've eaten toast that was smarter then him, this should be interesting, I think you guys should stick around.

Cloudenvy- I got this done!

Kera- YEY!!

Cloudenvy- good cuz I won't be able to update till next week at the most

Iyou- sure

Rosuto- a-a-alright.

Kera- SHE SPOKE!!

Cloudenvy- okay a big thanks to my co writers for helping my write this, you see we all share the same account, so yea

Kera- my names Kera!! I come up with all the funny stuff!

Iyou- I'm the sarcastic one so yea sarcasms mine

Rosuto- I come up with the names

Cloudenvy- and I write the whole thing, and I also am the exciting idealist, you know all that awesome stuff, anyways yep that's all!!

Kera- byeee!!


	4. Chapter 3

Cloudenvy- chapter 3!!

Kera- mooo!!!

Iyou- goodie

Rosuto- y-yey

Cloudenvy- *sweat drops* oh brother, anyways I don't own avatar or the characters in it, I don't own batman, or the song used. So yea chapter 3!!!

Chapter 3- Promise of a life time.

After school I said good bye to my New friends (I can make friends fast) and flew down the street on my skateboard.

It's amazing how fast you can go down a hill, and not crash.

The wind feels nice to, I had a headache from earlier (I'll explain later).

"Finally" I shouted when I got to Ryohei's house.

I could feel Ryohei pacing around when I walked in, I sat down on the couch and "hey" I finally told him.

"Hi Toph" his voice held worry.

"Don't worry she's fine" I reassured him.

Ayamari takes the bus home and to school.

He's always worried that she'll get hurt.

But then again so am I.

I heard the door open and suddenly I'm tackled off the couch into a hug by a small blob.

Again.

"Hi Aya, no please LET GO" I shout feeling helpless on the floor, she laughs and legs go only to be pulled into a hug by Ryohei.

"I'm going to work now, you too play nicely together, I'll bring you home dinner okay Aya" Ryohei said as he waltzed out the door.

So yea.

It was me.

And the cute little kid.

What else to do but play.

We played for about an hour then I had to go, my parents would be home soon and I didn't want them to see me like this.

I said my goodbyes and was flying down the street again on my board; I was listing to my Ipod.

Suddenly words start to play, that made me feel oh so bad.

_I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away_

I knew those words.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me  
_

_I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

The last time I felt like this my uncle came to visit me.

_Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
and you show me how to grow  
through the change_

My uncle is crazy, not just crazy, crazy, crazy. He tried to take custody of me.

_Still remember the pledge you made to me  
_

Thank god he didn't or I'd be all over the place 9then there wouldn't be a story) I mean sure I love to travel, but with that guy, NEVER!!! HE'S. JUST. PLAIN. STRANGE.

_  
I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

Please don't let it be him coming fore another visit. PLEASE NO!!__

I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside  


Anyway, yea he's bad.

_  
I am comforted  
To know your always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime.  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime  
_

_I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
Looking back at me  
I know that you can see  
My heart is open to the promise of a lifetime._

When I got home, I ran upstairs and changed into the dress my mom picked out for me.

It's so not my style.

I just know.

Anyways when I came back downstairs I sat on the couch.

"Elena, I'm hungry can I have a snack" I asked my maid (Elena), she ran into the kitchen for a snack.

I smirked it would take her a while to find me a snack.

So I turned on the T.V. and listen to The Batman.

I listened to batgirl's sarcastic comment "I bet he didn't even lose his eye, he just thinks eye patches are cool" (it's from the episode breakout) I laughed, only because we were talking about this show earlier and Sokka said I remind him of batgirl.

I said he should be robin.

But no he said he was batman –insert batman theme-

I told him he lacks the brain power to be batman –cut off music-

I wish I hadn't cuz he started telling jokes.

Here's the only funny one.

Flashback!!!

Around 50 jokes later…

Sokka smiled "hey guys why did the armadillo cross the road" he asked, before he could say anything I answered for him "to beat up the guy telling jokes about him" everyone but Sokka laughed.

End flashback!!

But that's okay…..uh… if you like bad jokes.

That's also how I got my headache; I told you I'd explain it.

I heard the door open. I quickly turned off the T.V.

"TOPH WE'RE HOME!!!" I heard my mom shout.

Yey, yes my mom always must have a grand entrance, weither it's yelling we're home.

Or anything else.

It's always the same.

Oh well.

"How was your day Toph" my dad asked me sweetly.

"Good" I answered in a shy small voice. My mom hugged me before descending up stairs.

My Dad smiled and followed her; suddenly I wished I could be kidnapped…..

Well…

At least by my friends.

Well I don't really want to tell the rest of this little home story, so I'm skipping to tomorrow.

Before you say anything.

Yes I can do that.

Muhahahahahaha,

If you don't like it, to bad for you,

This is my story not yours.

School!!

Meathead, Sparky (zuzu's new name) Twinkle toes, Sugarqueen and me were all sitting at our usual table (who knew) in art.

I had made a drawing (more like random scribbles); Uncle thought it looked like a rubber ducky.

Okay then.

Sokka "nah, it looks more like a chicken or a goose" he chirped. "thanks" I mumble.

Sokka just grinned, "I think it looks like a rubber duck to" Aang said. Sparky was trying hard not to laugh, and so was Katara.

"can we please argue what it is about later" I grumble, I am not in a good mood right now.

Can you tell?

Meh, Suddenly I heard a banging on the door and a familiar voice "let me in I have to tell Toph something" a small voice yelled, "You can't go in there, there's a class going on" I heard another teacher I think. "She can so go in there" Elena…that voice was so Elena's.

I could feel Ayamari's small heart racing and I knew something was wrong I started to walk towards the door, but it opened and Ayamari ran and hugged me, I hugged her back and felt tears. She was crying.

"Aya, calm down what's wrong" I asked her sweetly, and that's when I could feel lots of eyes on me, but I ignored them.

"r-r-r-r-r-ryo, h-he's in t-the h-h-hospital" she cried out. My sightless eyes widened.

"Ryo no" I felt so bad, "Elena what happened" I asked her, "Well my lady I better explain on the way, I already got you an admit, we're going to see him down" She told me.

I nodded, and turned to uncle who I could tell he was worried to. "I expect to see you in class tomorrow Tophie" Uncle Iroh said, "I will, I just have to make sure Ryohei's okay, and take little Aya home" I told him, he nodded "I haven't seen Aya since she was at least 2, my has she grown.

I laugh a bit before picking her up and following Elena to the car.

Cloudenvy- so what do you guys think, I kinda rushed it at the end.

Kera- well we wanted to get it done so yea

Iyou- yea whatever

Rosuto-……..

Cloudenvy- till next time!!! Remember read and review!!


	5. Chapter 4

Cloudenvy- Chapter 4!!

Kera- weren't we on 2 last time?

Cloudenvy-……I will have to check this *Walks off*

Iyou-….oh wow…

Rosuto-………..

Cloudenvy- *walks back* in your face we are on chapter 4!

Kera- oh…. Okay! Sweet!!!

Chapter 4- That's so cheesy!

_When we got to the hospital we ran straight to his room._

_Well you know after getting lost and asking where his room was._

_He was lying on his bed, his heart beat was so rhythmic, and it matched the beating I heard on the machine._

_He felt so peaceful, like nothing happened, like he didn't have a care in the world._

_It was like, he was just sleeping._

_I held onto Aya as she cried in my arms._

_We spent 3 long hours there; the doctor came in and told us visiting hours were over, and that he'd probably wake up tomorrow._

_So with that being said we left._

And now I'm sitting here, on my couch.

Aya was watching T.V.

I heard my cat meow at me, I padded the couch lightly and the big cat jumped up.

He was at least 29 pounds, and he was a Maine coon cat.

Apparently, he's a dark black, and light beige-brown color…

But I always imagined he was more of a whitish color.

Oh well, Aya told me the second we got home.

Yes who knew?

"Meow" He meowed as he laid on my lap, his name was Cowvert Persirius Rexmore Theodoreus (Don't ask).

I just call him Theo, or Rexy.

Elena walked in "so what are you going to tell, your mom and dad?" she asked, I thought about it, "well I guess mostly the truth" I mumbled.

On the other hand I could just not tell them, it wouldn't be hard to hide a little girl in this huge house, but then again she likes to stick next to me. GAR!!!! This could be harder then I thought.

I heard the door open. I prepared for the worst

My mother gasp, "Oh dear… SHE'S ADORIBLE!!!" my mom literally flew across the room and hugged Aya.

Poor Aya.

Wait, did my mom say adorable…. + she… woh was not excepting that.

My father was outraged, "get this commoner out of here", my mother shot him a glare "I don't think so" she hissed.

My father was taken back, "w-well she's not well..." he stuttered.

My mom stared at him evilly, "she's staying here" she demanded, "I'm not sending her out in this cold got that".

That explains where I got my attitude…sweet!

My father nodded defeated.

"So sweetie, who is this cute little girl" my mom asked as she sat beside me.

"Well, she's my friends little sister, he's in the hospital, from an accident, can Ayamari stay here" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Well of course" my Mom yelled, she looked almost heartbroken at the thought of sending Aya away.

Yes, Aya has that effect on people.

She cute, I'm evil.

Don't we match so well?

Well after dinner, some chatting about the arrangements, and other stuff, we headed up to bed, (we being Aya and me) I tucked her in and headed for my room.

I got in my room and flopped on my bed, I was tired, for some strange reason I can't explain, my pillow smelled like strawberries, not that I mind, in fact, I love strawberries.

"Mhmmm" I mumbled into my pillow, quickly falling asleep.

~*~The next morning~*~

I went downstairs, after having a shower, getting dressed and other stuff too, but I don't feel like talking about it.

I got my glass of daily milk, and suddenly I noticed something.

It was to quiet.

I'm not one of those everyday morning people, so normally I don't notice these things but…

It was to quiet.

I felt around the room, no one seemed to be here.

Maybe it was just me, I walked over to the couch to grab my bag to go to school when all of a sudden.

CRASH!!! THUDD

I fell to the ground with a great lump on me.

"AYA" I yelled furiously.

I heard a giggling noise, "sorry mamma Toph" Aya laughed before getting off of me.

"Hiding on the wooden chair, very sneaking" I laughed getting up.

"I know, you taught me well" Aya told me.

I couldn't help but smile, "yes, yes I did".

I made the two of us toast, "Momma Toph, can we have waffles tomorrow" Aya asked, I nodded "Sure, that sounds nice".

And that was that, I helped Aya off to school, made sure she got on the bus then took off myself, to school.

On the way I ran into someone.

Can you guess?

Well I'm going to tell you anyway, the Meathead.

"Hey Toph" Sokka said, I nodded, "Hi meathead".

"So, umm who was that girl yesterday" For some reason he sounded more serious then curious.

"Uh" how was I going to explain this one, "She's my friends little sister, he's in the hospital, so she's staying with" I answered, telling him most of the truth (you'll find out the rest later).

"Oh I'm sorry" he said apologizing.

"Hey I have a question" Sokka asked, I gave him a confused look (I think)

"Wanna race" he chirped, I laughed, he reminded me of Aya.

I smirked, "Sure".

So we raced the rest of the way to school.

I won.

Duh of course I won!

We walked into the school yard, he smiled at me, "Toph you and I, are really good friends and we've only known each other for a few days, but, still, you can trust me, so anytime you need to talk or you need help I'll be there" He exclaimed sweetly.

I smiled maybe there was hope for the Meathead yet.

"That sounded cheesy didn't it" he asked.

I nodded, "very cheesy" I snorted.

Yep there's lots of hope there.


End file.
